


It's a mess

by ma_city_in_da_seventh_realm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Badly Written Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baek is a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_city_in_da_seventh_realm/pseuds/ma_city_in_da_seventh_realm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a crush on Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo wants Jongin and Jongdae has really weird plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first EXO fanfic, it's all fluff actually, please read and leave a comment I'd love to know what you think about it ^^

'I know' Jongdae smiled widely 'we will convince him that you are the thirstiest hoe at our school'.  


All eyes in the room turned to the grinning Jongdae. He seemed utterly pleased of himself.  


'What the fuck Dae?' Kyungsoo asked all existing high powers to give him patience with his stupid friends and repeated in his mind that they just want to help. 'How will you a - make him like me with this and b - make anyone believe that not only I'm not a virgin but a player?' Kyungsoo refused to address himself as a hoe. Others turned to Jongdae waiting for his reply.  


'Well if he'll hear that you're awesome in bed, he'll want to sleep with you and, to make it happen, he'll have to woo you and he'll realise that he likes likes you.'  


'What about the second part? ‘Baekhyun smelled trouble.  


'If Kyungsoo agrees to the plan we'll just go with rumours. A lot of rumours.'  


Kyungsoo’s furrowed eyebrows didn't indicate that he liked the plan.  


'What if something doesn't work out? Like Jongin still ignores the shit out of me and I am left with an even worse situation than before because if you are the ones telling those stories, the whole school will think that I am basically a sex addict and I think that it's enough for our group to have one '  


Baekhyun glared at Kyungsoo, he knew well of his reputation.  


'No risk, no fun hyung' Sehun joined in.  


Kyungsoo was torn, he was desperate enough with having his crush to notice him that he asked the whole squad to help him.  


He turned to his suspiciously quiet best friend.  


'Chanyeol, what should I do? '  


'You should do jongin so that I can stop listening to how amazing his face is' the tall boy replied, smiling.  


'Fine. Let’s do it, but if the outcomes are horrible, you're the one to blame Jongdae.'  


They put their plan to life, with the whole squad involved and Kyungsoo being forced to read Urban Dictionary to know some weird terms, the meaning of which he found in most cases slightly terrifying. Their school knew after just one day that the quiet, shy Kyungsoo was as a matter of fact an animal in the bedroom (both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol cringed hard when they heard the term). It took their classmates exactly forty eight hours to finally start acting on the matter. After two days of relative silence and peace Kyungsoo suddenly was one of the most popular people in their year.  


'I'm regretting agreeing to this insanity' the boy whined to his best friend.  


'Do you want to get in Jongin’s pants or not? '  


'I want him to like me.'  


Chanyeol sighed. He was the last person to give any kind of relationship advice. He was never in one after all, pining for his very best friend for years, despite the other liking someone else.  


'Like seriously, some kid came to me today and asked if I could suck him off. Just like that!' Kyungsoo was flustered and kind of angry. And he wanted to strangle that freshman. Never before in his life was he spoken so disrespectfully to in his entire life.  


'And why he thought that I was a bottom?'  


Chanyeol snorted.  


'So what you're saying is that you don't think you'd be the bottom?'  


'Why is that so funny to you? The fact that I'm a bit short doesn't mean that I'd bottom'  


Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows.  


'Wanna try it out and see what you'll like better?'  


Kyungsoo slapped his arm.  


'Shut up, you're such a poor excuse of a best friend.'  


Chanyeol pretended to be shot, the shorter male laughed at him.

The wanted results of the plan came to him after an excruciating week of suggestive winks, inappropriate propositions and pretending to know what 'tossing the salad' means outside the kitchen.  


'Hey, Kyungsoo, right?’ Jongin approached him when he was in the library, Chanyeol was standing just a few meters away asking the librarian for some book. 'Hi, my name is Jongin. I... umm... wanted to ask you if you'd maybe want to come over to do some Netflix and chill at my place?' Jongin seemed only a little bit flustered at the fact that he was literally asking someone over for sex.  


It took Kyungsoo a few seconds to remember how to breathe and a few more to realise that Jongin was waiting for an answer  


'Uh... yea, sure just... uh... give me you number so I'll text you when I'm free, right now I don't really know'  


Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself at how pathetically stupid that slump of words sounded.  


'Okay' Jongin seemed to buy that bullshit cause he just wrote on a piece of paper his number and proceeded to leave the place. Chanyeol saw him leaving and he came back with his book.  


'So? '  


'I have a date with Kim fucking Jongin. Well, Netflix and chill but still. He even gave me his number.'  


Chanyeol's smile didn't reach his eyes, but Kyungsoo was so preoccupied with his date that he didn't notice. He suddenly lost his smile though.  


'I can't go.'  


Chanyeol gave him a questioning look.  


'He basically invited me to have sex, but those are just rumours and they don't change the fact that I am very much a virgin, meaning I will be disappointing and Jongin will never want to see me again' Kyungsoo slammed his head on the book he's been reading before. But then he quickly raised it as he came across a very clever idea.  


He looked at Chanyeol intensely.  


'Don’t take it too personal and don't let it ruin our friendship, but will you sleep with me? '  


Never in his entire life has the tall boy been more surprised with something. He said nothing looking at his best friend of 12 years with a shocked expression.  


'Listen, you've had sex before, right? ‘Small nod – Chanyeol had sex once he was drunk, te other guy was really handsome and a stranger, but it did count. 'So you can teach me. Look, I can't go to Jongin's not knowing how to do even basic stuff. Besides we're best friends and you're not seeing anyone now.' Seeing the taller hesitating he put on his best puppy eyes 'I'll cook you kimchi spaghetti and I'll watch that weird horror with you, just help me, please'  


Chanyeol didn't know what to do, his mind was telling him that this might be the only occasion to be so close to the shorter boy, his heart was telling him however that he'll regret it, big time. He looked Kyungsoo in the eyes and he knew that he already lost. There weren't many things that he'd be able to refuse to his best friend.  


'Fine, but please remember that I don't have that much experience as you think.'  


Kyungsoo just hugged Chanyeol.  


'I don't want to wait, let's go now, we're going to my place because I live alone and your mom would kill me if she saw me demoralizing her innocent son '  


'Why do you seem to think you'll top.'  


'Please, Channi, I have known you for over 12 years of my life, I'm not some random freshman who judges basing on looks'.  


Chanyeol’s cheeks were red at this point  


'Do you have condoms and lube? Or do we have to buy them? ' He desperately needed to get Soo's attention off of him.  


'I got them.'

They got to Kyungsoo's apartment in fifteen minute of silence - heavy with anticipation and Kyungsoo’s remarks about Jongin  


'I agreed to this, but I swear if you talk about jongin during sex, I'm going to get up and leave.' Kyungsoo just laughed and nodded in agreement.  


They entered Kyungsoo’s apartment. His parents were rich enough to allow his son to have his own place at seventeen, he was supposed to learn how to manage himself, so that in college he won’t be calling home every five minutes. That and his parents wanted to finally be able to have loud sex – they didn’t inform him about the second reason.  


'Now what? '  


'You're the expert here, but I propose we first shower, besides I'm hungry, so... you shower, I set some cooking, I shower you can finish the cooking, then we can... get to the point'  


Chanyeol agrees noticing how Kyungsoo’s confidence was just the surface and his hands were shaking. He went to the bathroom and immediately got under the shower. He cursed himself under his breath, there was no backing away now though. He let the water warm up his skin. when he finished and brushed his teeth with Kyungsoo’s spare toothbrush (well to be honest it was unofficially Chanyeol’s since they were having sleepovers at least three times a month), he realised that he's got no clean clothes and he didn't want to get into the sweaty clothes he threw on the bathroom floor, so he just put the towel around his hips and went to the kitchen like that, just to see an absolutely heart-warming picture - Kyungsoo humming along to some song from his phone, while simultaneously stirring something in a big pot.  


Chanyeol stood there for a while, but then the shorter boy turned around to get something from the cupboard behind him and he gasped a little when he saw him.  


'You creep, how long have you been standing there? ' Kyungsoo felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.  


'Just a second. You should sing more and louder, your voice got even better.'  


Kyungsoo was pretty sure he looked like a tomato now.  


'Can you get me some t-shirt and boxers? I don't want to put the sweaty stuff on me again.'  


Kyungsoo nodded, happy to have an excuse to leave the room. his friend was giving him a lot of distracting thoughts, and it's not even like he never saw him naked or something, that was a long time ago though and Chanyeol looked different now, plus he got some very weird look in his eyes. Kyungsoo wasn't sure what it did mean, but he needed to stop and think of Jongin, after all it was all because of him. Weird enough now that he got Jongin’s proposition, it seemed that he wasn't as focused on him as before, strange thing a human, once he gets what he wants he loses interest in it, and notices other things for example how incredibly hot did Chanyeol look with slightly wet hair, water dripping on his muscled chest.  


'Focus, Kyungsoo' he scolded himself.  


He grabbed the biggest t-shirt he had and some boxers and quickly gave them to Chanyeol  


'put it on and come back here, you'll finish the rest and I'll take a shower'.  


Half an hour later they were sitting in Kyungsoo’s couch, the empty plates on the coffee table in front of them.  


'So...' Kyungsoo started. 'Umm... do you want to uh... do something more or... should we... go and... you'd do the teaching '  


'this sounds a lot like a weak-ass attempt at a role-play '  


Kyungsoo snorted, Chanyeol never failed to make him laugh. The taller boy stood up and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, leading him to the bedroom. They sat on the bed.  


'You sure you want to do that?'  


'Yes, you? '  


Kyungsoo nodded.  


'Umm... we should kiss first.'  


'Wait... I... um... I never kissed anyone '  


Chanyeol didn't seem that much surprised, he did react only with an assuring smile. After getting a small nod, he leaned closer and let his lips brush Kyungsoo’s. He put a hand on the back of his neck, Kyungsoo reacted by arching his back, getting closer to Chanyeol and putting his hands in Chanyeol’s hair, the kiss deepened. With every second the intensity of it increased, when they finally separated in desperate need of air, Kyungsoo was straddling Chanyeol’s lap and was panting a bit, his eyes changed, clouded with arousal. All Kyungsoo’s thoughts of Jongin seemed to have vanished, the dancer was nothing in comparison to his best friend, Kyungsoo saw that now and mentally yelled at himself for not noticing before, because right now with the taller boy looking at him with passion, his gaze piercing and at the same time feeling like home he realized how much he meant to him. Chanyeol was a mess of hair, he felt Kyungsoo’s clothed dick touching his stomach, he knew that he was no better, his own erection rubbing in Kyungsoo’s ass. They looked at each other, for a second and then crashed their lips with even more passion. Chanyeol’s hands found their way under smaller boy's shirt, he took it off, simultaneously rolling his hips, making his friend moan. After that Kyungsoo git rid if Chanyeol’s t-shirt and pushed him to lie on the bed, then started tracing paths on his friend’s body with his lips, focusing especially on the sides of his neck and Adam ’s apple. Chanyeol moaned at how amazing did Kyungsoo’s lips feel. He felt the shorter boy wander lower and lower with his lips, his hands reached his boxers, eyes firstly looking for permission. Chanyeol was not able to do more than nod, his back arching when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand on his cock, his hot breath right next to his length, then suddenly the boy stopped Chanyeol looked at him disoriented and unable to speak, but Kyungsoo was just getting the lube and the condom from his nightstand. Chanyeol shivered when he felt the slick liquid in the edges of his hole, the first finger in felt a bit unpleasant but not unfamiliar. Kyungsoo waited for Chanyeol to relax and then moved a bit. He pushed his finger deeper and then repeated the movements few more times.  


'Another' Chanyeol breathed after a minute  


Kyungsoo obeyed and slid another finger in, the taller boy now panting with pleasure  


'More, Soo, please'  


Soon Chanyeol was stretched enough and Kyungsoo put a condom on his already leaking cock.  


'You ready?'  


Chanyeol moaned 'Yes '  


Kyungsoo pushed in, adjusting, while leaning to capture Chanyeol’s lips with his own. Chanyeol’s long hands roamed across his back, the boy whispering his name, when not kissing him, Kyungsoo started moving slowly at the beginning, but encouraged by his best friends moans he went faster, both of them being a mess in the moment, panting, moaning each other's names.  


'Soo, imma come'  


Kyungsoo just went faster, his hand reaching to stroke Chanyeol’s cock, it took him only a few thrusts to finish both him and Chanyeol. He collapsed on his friend. Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol easily, feeling warm inside.  


'We need to clean up, stay still, he threw away the used condom and cleaned them from cum. Then he lied down next to Chanyeol, placing his head on the other's broad chest, letting Chanyeol to embrace him. They both drifted off to sleep, blessing the fact that tomorrow was Saturday.  


It was 9 am when Chanyeol woke up, feeling confused as to why wasn't he in his own bed, when a weight on his chest reminded him of last night. his eyes widened in horror, what had he done, he sat up, Kyungsoo sliding off of him, Chanyeol felt tears conning to his eyes, he was about to get up to sneak out, when a smaller hand locked on his wrist and stopped him.  


'Where are you going? ' Kyungsoo asked in a sleepy voice.  


'I need to go to the bathroom. ' he lied, but his voice cracked a bit and it was enough for Kyungsoo to regain his consciousness, he sat up, behind Chanyeol.  


'What is it?' not getting any answer, he forcefully spun Chanyeol around and saw his cheeks wet from tears.  


'Do you regret last night? ' He asked anxiously.  


'Yes ' Chanyeol said in a broken voice. Kyungsoo let go off his hand.  


'I'm sorry' he whispered with his head down, feeling how his own eyes start to tear up.  


'I regret it, cause I let you to make me feel like you loved me and you're now just going to run off to Jongin and I'm sorry I can't just be happy about it ' Chanyeol was basically sobbing. Kyungsoo, hearing what the taller boy said, took his face in his hands.  


'I don't care about Jongin, I don't know why but you seem to have healed me from that crush, and now I have someone else in my mind and this someone really should stop making assumptions.' Kyungsoo kissed surprised Chanyeol.  


'You... but... I... so you...? ' Chanyeol couldn't find his words so he just pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug.  


'I think I might be in love with you, Chanyeol' Kyungsoo whispered half to his friend, half to himself, a bit surprised at his own discovery.  


'I think I might be in love with you too'. Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol into another kiss. They smiled.  


'So... are you my boyfriend now? ' Chanyeol seemed a little bit unsure but all of his doubt faded away when he saw Kyungsoo smiling like an idiot and nodding furiously.  


'Yes, you big ball of fluff'  


Chanyeol grinned.  


Later when they were eating pancakes, courtesy of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo remembered that Jongin was waiting for a message from him  


'I think you should not tell him a thing and send Sehun instead'  


Kyungsoo send him a questioning look.  


'They are both dancers and hate each other a lot, also I'm pretty sure that's the closest that Sehun's ever been to liking someone '  


Kyungsoo laughed aloud and sent the date to jongin, getting an address in exchange. He quickly called Sehun to make sure he'll be there on today’s afternoon.  


'We’re evil.' Kyungsoo said with pride. Chanyeol made his way to him to back hug him.

It was Monday when they again remembered their plan, because as soon as they sat in the school cafeteria they were met with a bitchface no.6 accompanied by a stormy expression - they didn't fail to notice how Sehun and jongin were holding hands.  


'Wait, what's going on? ' They heard Jongdae's very surprised voice.  


'A lot, Dae. A lot.'


End file.
